Question: Kevin ate 1 slice of pizza. Tiffany ate 1 slice. If Kevin ate $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Solution: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 5 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 2 slices, which leaves 3 out of 5 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{3}{5}$ of the pizza remaining.